Not So Super Soldier
by Avengerlicious
Summary: In which Captain America's super soldier serum wears off.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I've decided to rewrite 'Not So Super Soldier' because when I went back to read it I realised it seemed like it was written by a 10 year-old. This will be written and has a different plot. I also have a tendency to write short first chapters so the others will be longer. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. How tragic.**

* * *

**Steve P.O.V**

I stared at the mirror in disbelief.

How?

Why?

I rubbed my eyes savagely in hope of this all being a hallucination. I instantly regretted it as my eyes started aching.

I frustratedly ran my fingers through my hair. I was no longer Captain America. I was that scrawny kid from Brooklyn.

"Jarvis, run a scan." I ordered. I tried to be brave. If I couldn't be a super soldier on the outside, you could be damn well sure I would be on the inside.

"Scan complete. There seem to be no abnormalities, sir." the A.I. finally said.

"Then what is it?" I cried out, feeling utterly distressed.

"I do not know, sir. Shall I run a more thorough scan?"

"Yes, please!" I begged. It may seem a bit ridiculous, begging a computer.

I heard my stomach grumble. I decided to trek to the kitchen. I would have to face the others eventually. I trudged down the hallway toward the kitchen. The Avengers didn't exactly take it as well as I had hoped. I was literally greeted with wide eyes, dropped jaws and dramatic gasps.

* * *

"Hmm, you look different. Did you do something with your hair? Or your height, perhaps?" Tony mocked.

"Stop enjoying this, Stark." Steve hissed at him.

"Steve!" Natasha gasped. "What happened to you?"

Steve slumped down onto the couch next to her. "Well..." he started when Tony interrupted me.

"I think- I think..." Tony said dramatically as he held up a finger, "-His serum wore off."

"No shit." Clint said nonchalantly.

Natasha elbowed Clint. "Clint, this is serious!" she hissed at him.

"And I meant it seriously."

She glared at him.

"Will someone help me here?" Steve asked. He was getting really impatient.

"Did you notice anything unusual happen in the last week?" Bruce asked him.

"Uh, not really." he replied. Steve racked his brain, trying to remember anything weird.

"Well that gives us a tremendous lead on this case." Tony exclaimed sarcastically. "Give me something to work with people!"

"Well, there was a vicious thunder storm last night." Natasha said. "And it's way past wet season."

Steve pondered for a moment. "Where was Thor last night?" He asked them curiously.

"He's in Asgard, I think." Natasha remarked.

Tony took out his phone. "Hmm. There was an unusual atmospheric disturbance here during the storm last night." Tony clarified.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked, his voice slightly trembling.

"Well, either someone from another realm payed a visit to earth or the lightning contained weird energy." Tony explained to me.

"We need Thor. He's the only one who would be able to explain all this." Clint said.

* * *

Heimdall gazed down at the mortals once again. He slowly spun around when he heard Thor behind him.

"Heimdall, why do you wish to speak to me?" he asked.

"The Avengers. They need you." Heimdall replied simply.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update but I've had a lot of school work and assignments lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Marvel does. But I was on the other night and I saw they have pretty cool internships...**

* * *

The Avengers, save Thor, walked into the meeting room at the SHIELD base with Steve shuffling in the rear. They found that Thor was already there. He took a seat between Thor and Clint before burying his face in his hands. For the first time ever, he was scared of Director Fury. Fury strolled into the meeting room with Coulson in tow. Phil shot an apologetic look at Steve before sitting down.

"Bet you're all wondering why I called you here." Fury stated plainly.

"What gave us away?" Tony asked insincerely.

"Captain, you are out of the Avengers Initiative." he stated plainly again.

"What?!" the Avengers, including Agent Coulson, exclaimed.

"Sir, isn't that a little extreme considering we know nothing about what has happened." Phil finally said.

"Coulson," Fury said sternly, "leave your Captain America obsession out of this."

"Can I get injected with the serum again?" Steve asked meekly, a shred of hope still inside me.

"Steve, it is too risky. The first time could've killed you, let alone a second."

"Yes sir."

Steve was in complete and utter shock. This wasn't right. Fury never made such rash decisions unless the fate of the earth depended on it.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy?" Tony exclaimed, slamming his car keys on the kitchen bench.

Steve slowly shook my head in response. He needed to formulate a plan, stat.

"I think there's more to it." Steve said suddenly.

The others looked at him so he continued. "Did you guys notice anything weird with Fury? He would never make a decision like this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I think you're onto something." Natasha said.

"We have to find out more." Clint said.

"No shit." Tony exclaimed. "You have a plan, Spangles?"

"Kind of. For starters, Barton and Romanoff could snoop around the HQ a bit." he suggested. The others looked satisfied. "And to keep Fury off our tail, we could set up a fake threat or something to distract him."

"Like live television broadcasts?" Tony asked, seeming interested.

Steve nodded. "That could work."

Tony grinned and shoved a small glass of scotch into Steve's hand. "Here. This should ease the pain"

"Are you _trying_ to get him drunk?" Bruce asked, seemingly shocked.

"Yes. And I'm succeeding." Tony gestured over to the captain who was now pouring a whole bottle of scotch down his throat.

"Woah, woah, that's enough." Clint said, snatching the bottle away.

"You wanna know what I think?" Steve slurred. "I think Fury is eeeevil."

"Okay, he may be drunk but I think he's right, sort of."

"Do you- do you think Director Fury is being controlled? Like- like I was?" Clint stuttered.

"It's a possibility."

Everyone looked at Thor accusingly.

"What? You think Loki is behind this?" he asked. He was slightly offended. "I assure you Loki is… right there."

Everyone slowly turned their heads to follow Thor's gaze.

Natasha gasped. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Director Fury?" she quickly advanced to him and slammed him against the table. She pulled his hair.

"No! Not the hair!" he cried.

"What have you done to Director Fury?" she demanded.

"Director Fury? What about me?" Steve cried.

"Who's the selfish one now?" Tony said as the side of his mouth quirked up into a small smirk.

Loki quickly disappeared out of Natasha's grip and reappeared behind Steve.

"You mortals are pathetic." Loki declared before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review if you don't want Natasha pulling your hair! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse. I just didn't know how to quite write this chapter. Part of the reason why its short. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers *sniff***

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Tony yelled, overwhelmed with frustration. "Loki would never just appear like that. He would make a huge scene. He's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered on it."

"Yeah, like that time he used the tower, _your_ tower, for opening the portal." Natasha pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Tony muttered.

"Loki is not evil." Thor argued.

"Are we talking about the same guy? The one who tried to take over earth?" Tony asked.

"I have told you before! He's adopted." Thor said the last part meekly.

"Someone else is behind this. It's not Loki who's taking charge. He has orders, he's merely following them." Steve said. "Guys, we have to think logically."

"Who is powerful enough to force orders upon Loki. He's a freaking god. There can't be many people above him. Thor?" Bruce wondered.

"Amora, the enchantress." he replied instantly, "She and Loki have been childhood friends and have created mischief together."

"This Amora, is she powerful?" Steve interjected.

"More powerful than Loki himself." a smooth female voice said from behind them.

They all spun their heels to see a woman, dressed in mainly green garments. She had long curly blonde hair.

"Amora, what are you doing here?" Thor demanded.

"What Loki should have done when he was here. That stupid god can't even do a simple task such as brainwashing without wimping out and running back to me in tears." she explained.

"Like Loki would ever cry." Natasha snorted.

"You want to brainwash us?" Bruce asked timidly.

"Did I say brainwash? I meant kill." Amora lunged at Natasha who was unfortunately closest to the power mad sorceress. Natasha tumbled onto the ground with the enchantress on top of her. Clint threw himself at the pair. He crashed into Amora, rolling her off Natasha. Amora sent a gust of wind which sent Clint backwards. She stood and grinned evilly.

The next thing she knew, Thor held his hammer up and lightning was streaming from it. He directed it at the enchantress. The lightning struck her in the centre of her chest. She collapsed on the ground. A puff of smoke engulfed her body signalling her disappearance.

Clint stood and made his way to Natasha.

"Nat, you okay?"

"I am fine."

He began to help her up to her feet but she shoved him away and stood up herself.

"I can handle myself." she said calmly.

Clint snorted but quickly retreated once Natasha sent her famous glare his way.

"How will we defeat the great and powerful Amora. Do we have a plan?" Natasha looked greedy. She wasn't herself.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself." Steve asked.

"I am fine. I am just a little dizzy from the fall earlier. That Amora is very powerful, am I not right?" she defended. "What is the plan?"

"I haven't figured one out yet but I'll get back to you." Steve said cautiously. "You go get some rest. That was a pretty rough fall before."

"Yes Captain of America." Natasha said before walking highly toward the elevator. As soon as the doors closed the Avengers erupted with comments.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Tony asked.

"She's definitely not herself." Clint pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Tony said loudly.

Clint patted his shoulder. "Anytime, Stark. Anytime."

"Thor, any ideas?" Bruce asked.

"Is she brainwashed?" Clint cut in worriedly before Thor could even open his mouth to answer.

"I don't believe so." Thor said simply.

"Neither. She wasn't acting like Clint was when he was… you know." Bruce said.

"What if that isn't Natasha?" Tony suggested. Everyone gave him a blank look.

"I'm just saying that Amora is somehow in Nat's body." The others continued to stare at him.

"What? It's possible! I mean, if brainwashing and travelling between realms is possible then I don't see why taking over someone else's body wouldn't be either."

"He is right." Thor admitted.

"So what now?" Clint asked.

"We have to kill Natasha." Thor said silently.

* * *

**A/N**

**Uh oh. What will happen? Even I don't know. Any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for ages. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"There must be some other way!" Clint argued. Thor shook his head. "Amora cannot leave Natasha's body once she's entered it. The only way to defeat her is to eliminate Natasha," he explained.

"Can she use her magic?" Bruce asked. It was a good question, really.

"Yes, she can. Only she is now mortal and loses energy quickly."

"Thor, what's her play?" Steve asked. His voice was confident, he must've gotten over the fact that he was… smaller.

"I do not know. You can never know what a sorceress do as an attack. We just have to wait and see."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Natasha… er, Amora.

"Hey, guys. What's been going on? Got anything on Amora?" she asked. She sounded like Natasha, not and evil enchantress.

The others nervously glanced at each other.

"Nope," Tony finally said.

Natasha nodded before saying, "Ugh, my head is killing me!" Her expression suddenly turned darker. "Tell me what you mortals know of the Enchantress!" she boomed.

"Nothing, Tasha, we just… nothing," Clint said, "You know what, you should go have a spa day, _like you always do_," he suggested. Okay, so he lied to her, big deal.

Natasha turned to walked to the elevator. She looked over her shoulder at the Avengers. "Where is this spa?" she asked in her Amora voice.

Clint looked at the others nervously. "Level 8," Tony answered, earning a surprised look from the others, "What? Pepper likes to occasionally relax, so I thought, what the hell."

Natasha walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor.

As soon as the doors closed, Clint asked, "You have a spa in your Tower? Seriously?"

"Guys, back to the current situation. She seems to switch personalities from her own to Amora's," Bruce said.

"And this is going to help us how?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Bruce answered quietly.

"We need to get her to SHIELD and then we'll work from there," Steve said, proud of his idea.

"How are we going to do that, genius?" Tony asked him.

"Um, we trick her. Natasha's an agent, right? Amora will try to keep up the act so if we call her in on a fake mission she'll have to go in."

"Okay, let's do it."

* * *

"Natasha?" Clint asked, tapping her shoulder. She was lying face down on a massage table as a masseuse rubbed some oil on her back.

"Yeah?"

"How you feeling?"

"It's weird, you know? I don't know how I got here. But I figured, I'm already here so what the hell."

"Fury's called you in for a mission."

"But we're in the middle of a potential crisis."

"Well… you need to retrieve information on Amora from… an evil organisation in… New Zealand. Undercover stuff. But you need to go to base to get all the information and shit."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

"Yeah, see you," Clint muttered, turning to leave. He wasn't taking the situation well at all.

* * *

Natasha arrived in the living room in her SHIELD uniform. She was holding a glass of orange juice. She cocked her head when she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What? Is there something wrong with my suit? Is the zip down or something?" she said, looking down. She then looked back up at them with a confused expression on her face.

"Whatever. Let's just go to base so we can get this mission over with."

The Avengers all took the jet to the SHIELD helicarrier, going at an incredible speed.

Once they arrived, Clint escorted Natasha to the room where Loki's cell was before shoving her in and locking the entrance.

"Hey! What the fuck, Clint?!"

Clint looked at her with an expression of guilt. "I'm sorry Tasha but we have to take precautions. Amora has taken over your body and we can't risk her making you… do what you do best."

"What does that mean for me?"

"Well, uh…" Clint stuttered. He didn't know how to break it to her.

"If you need to kill me, do it. It's better me than the whole world."

"Look, Tasha, we might have to, but not just yet. We might figure out how to kill Amora without harming you."

Natasha nodded. She felt like crying. She didn't want that monster taking over her body. But she won't. She's never cried, and never will.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm co-writing an Avengers fan-fic called 'Fearless' with Cookie-Rambo. **

**Summary: Four sudden freak storms appear on different corners of the world. What happens when four teenagers get trapped in these storms? They get supernatural abilities, of course!**

**Here's the link:** s/9487173/1/


End file.
